reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Bible of Darkness
First mentioned in chapter 618, when Shi Feng obtained it in the World Summit. He had been sent there in order to weaken the curse placed upon it by the Great Demon Kildred, and destroy the curse totally. It is mentioned that if Shi Feng restores the Bible of Darkness fully, he would be able to form a powerful Demon Army. In exchange for the damaged Ring of Eternity, Sharlyn offered to partially restore the Bible of Darkness. Chapter 1385 When he hunted Baphomet in the Darkness Plane, he had obtained a missing page of the book. The book was partially restored and gained the new ability, Dark Armament.Chapter 1684 Description [Bible of Darkness] (Fragmented Legendary Item) The Bible of Darkness had been destroyed during the Great Destruction. However, the Power of Darkness contained within the Bible is extreme. If one can gather the other fragments, they can restore the Bible’s power, gaining dominance over all Demonic Creatures and become the Lord of Demons. Additional Active Skill 1 - Demon Summoning * Summons the Demon Gate with the Power of Darkness, calling forth a random Demon that is no higher than 1 Tier and 15 Levels than the summoner (Maximum Tier cannot exceed Tier 5). The holder of the Bible of Darkness can command the summoned Demon for up to 6 hours. * Cooldown: 1 hours and 30 minutes. Additional Active Skill 2 - Gate of Darkness * Allows teleportation to the Dark Den. Can also be used in the Dark Den to teleport to the outside world. Can teleport a maximum of 30 people at a single time. * Cooldown: 1 day Additional Active Skill 3 - Power of Darkness * Strengthen a player with the Power of Darkness, allowing said player to wield the Power of Darkness. Can strengthen up to a maximum of 1500 people. Every player strengthened provides one Source of Darkness to the wielder of the Bible of Darkness. Additional Active Skill 4 - Light of Darkness * Fill your body with the Power of Darkness, increasing all Attributes by 120%, decreasing Cooldown of all Skills by 30%, and increase damage by 50%. Duration will be equal to the number of Source of Darkness*0.5 seconds. Power of Darkness cannot stack. Can only strengthen players up to a maximum of Tier 5 classes. * Cooldown: 5 hours. Additional Special Skill - Demon Ruler * Passive Effect: Increases the Attributes of Demonic Creatures under user's control by 35%. Forciblty decreases the Attributes of all enemy Demon Creatures within a 1,000-yard radius by 30%. * Active Effect: When activated, there is a 10% chance to control a Demon Crearture that is no higher than 2 Tiers and 30 Levels than the user for 2 hours. Can control up to Tier 5 creatures. Can control up to a maximum of three creatures at a time. * Cooldown: 5 minutes. Additional Active Skill - Dark Armament * Offers darkness source through a sacrifice, changes it into one weapon to the liking of the holder the Book of Darkness. During use, the Bible of Darkness is unable to use any skill. * Duration will be equal to the number of Source of Darkness *3 seconds. * Cooldown: 6 hours.Category:Items Past Versions Category:Tools __NOEDITSECTION__